The Ninjago Multiverse
Note: Worlds without detailed descriptions or without links may be deleted. '''Worlds highlighted in red have five days before deletion, unless expanded. '''The Ninjago Multiverse is the string of infinite universes that are bound together by time. The Ninjago Multiverse consists of an infinite amount of worlds that are alike and unlike from one another. The most commonly known Earth is the "Prime" timeline. It is on this world that the LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu takes place. No other earth has interfered with the Prime Timeline in history. These distinct worlds share reality with the realms around them, (meaning Ninjago Earth-X is directly connected to Chima Earth-X.) Alternatively, a Multiverse is a Level I classification for a location in the Universe. It encompasses one set of rules based on the Realm it is set in, and in turn the rules of the specific Dimension it is set in. Known Multiverses There are an infinite amount of Multiverses that exist in Time, and are all connected to Ninjago; some of them include and are not limited to: (Feel free to add your own universe) Which Earth is your favorite? "Prime" and "Base" world definitions In this context, Prime means the version of Ninjago that was the first, the original, and the most consumed in the media. Prime Ninjago is the theoretical "location," (although it is the setting of a tv show,) of the events of the LEGO Ninjago Masters of Spinjitzu tv series. All other versions are non-canon, and should not and will not interfere with the original canon (unless specifically specified, with which they have yet to be as of now.) Prime can also refer to the first or original of a certain character. For example, Prime Kai is the first Kai, who was born and resides in the Prime timeline. However, characters who do not appear in "true canon," can also be prime, so long as they appear in another timeline. Another example would be an OC on "Earth-X", if it is the first iteration of that character they would be known as the "Prime" version of that character. (David Walker, from Legend of Nya is known as the Prime David, of many, due to him appearing in the original Legend of Nya timeline and not any other canon.) There is only one "Prime" universe, but several other realities share significant similarities with it, most commonly the universes that derive directly from Prime Ninjago, like Earth-1 and Earth-8. Additionally, a "Base World" is a universe that one or more other universes share similarities with. Prime Ninjago is the "base" for every universe there is in the Multiverse, but there can be more than one "base" world. For example, If Earth-X is a base world of Earth-Y and Earth-Z, then Earths-Y and Z inherit traits from Earth-X and no other earth. The most common examples of Base worlds are Earth-81 (Being the base world for Earth-80 and 82) and Earth-728 being the baseworlds for those that appear in Into the Jay-Verse and Dark-Verse. Notes * This page was created by ''[[User:G Frost-Ogaji|'User:G Frost-Ogaji']], and he reserves the right to undo edits that he is not comfortable with, such as the name of the page being changed without his consent.'' * Bolded numbers are non-fanon properties. * Italicized numbers are worlds that are inactive/ destroyed. * There is a hidden Multiverse beneath this multiverse called [[The Negative Ninjago Multiverse|'The Negative Ninjago Multiverse']]. ** It is worth noting that it is physically impossible to have a "negative" universe in that sense. The worlds listed in the Negative Ninjago Multiverse were grouped and numbered not according to their proximity to the Prime Timeline, as they are grouped separately from the other realities: by how evil or "negative" they are. ** This means that Earth -1 and Earth 1 are not inversely proportional. * Universes with blatant similarities in their timelines are likely due to their proximity to each other, however this isn't always true. ** Universes in which several others are based are known as Base Timelines. ** An example of a "Base Timeline" is Earth-81 in which Earth-82 is based. * There are few characters who have attempted to obtain total dominion over the Multiverse. Some have immense power, but every instance has lead to failure. Those instances include: ** "Prime Jay", is a villain in ''Legends of Ogaji'' who attempted to become the only Jay in the multiverse by sacrificing the souls of other Jays to create his Elemental Beast, the Electropus. He was defeated by Team Amber back in 2017, having only sacrificed 6 of the Jays in the Multiverse. ** Lord Vortech and his Villain Army '''threatened to merge the entire Lego Multiverse together. He was defeated by the combined force of the Hero Alliance, consisting of heroes from acrross The Lego Multiverse, with Lloyd Garmadon sacrificing himself to save The Multiverses. Both Lloyd and Vortech survived, altough it's yet uniclear where Vortech is now. ** '''Lloyd from Earth-456 thinks that if he can't be emperor of his Ninjago, then he can own everyone else's. ** Tror'gath the Maleficent was imprisoned within the Multiverse Void due to his power being too great for his brethren. He destroyed many weaker universes during his imprisonment until he was freed and left to complete the mission given to him and his brethren by their master. He is now deceased. ** Fire'at'tor the Demon attempted to conquer the multiverse using darker versions of Kai from the Negative Multiverse. A combined force of Ninja and Villains across the Multiverse thwarted his plans. ** Gabe '''and '''Bluekus created the The Multiverse Tournament in order to steal the Elemental Power from heroes throughout the Ninjago Multiverse, but were stopped by G Frost. ** Sovrano Supremo attempted to use his Stand, American Zero, to combine the delete every alternate universe, leaving only the prime, in order to reach 'absolute zero'. Category:Miscellaneous Category:Ogaji Category:Legends of Ogaji Category:Galvatream's universe Category:Multiverse Category:Ninjago Multiverse Category:Alternate Realities Category:Chimadino Universe Category:MasterGarmadon102 Universe Category:The Ninjago Multiverse